


Shelter Schemes

by rexisnotyourwriter



Series: Before the Flood [8]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexisnotyourwriter/pseuds/rexisnotyourwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tess and Daisy gang up on Alec to try and convince him to get a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter Schemes

Daisy’s class went on a trip to the animal shelter today; she hadn’t stopped talking about it since she got home from school.  Tess had been listening to it for two hours already by the time Alec got home. At supper, she kept having to remind Daisy to pause and eat her food before it got cold.

"And there were these puppies, someone just left them in a box on the street! Two of them were black, but the other one was brown, and he had little white socks and white spots on his ears..."

Alec and Tess looked at each other and smiled across the table as Daisy continued raving. They’d heard about the puppies three times now.

Alec turned back to his food.  Tess looked across to Daisy and caught her eye; she stopped talking. They smiled mischievously at one another for a moment before returning their attention to their plates.

"Dad," Daisy said.

He knew that voice. It was the same voice she used when she wanted an extra scoop of ice cream or to stay up an hour past her bedtime. He shot a glance at Tess who was purposefully avoiding his gaze. He thought he saw her smirk at her food.

"Yes, darling," he said putting his fork down and folding his hands, elbows propped on the table.

He gave her his full attention for the inevitable proposal that was going to come out of her, listing all the reasons she should be given what she desired. She was on the path to becoming a lawyer - he could see it. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it though.

"Sharing is good, isn’t it?"

"Yes, most of the time sharing is good,” he answered diplomatically.

"You know, those animals at the shelter, they don’t have a home."

"Mmhmm," he nodded.

He could see where this was going.

"And we have a home," she continued.

He looked at her, a sad smile on his face. There was no way they were getting a dog, but oh, how he hated disappointing her.  

"Wouldn’t it be nice if we could give one of them a home? Just one?"

Her eyes were in full pleading mode.

He let out a small sigh and rested his chin on his hands.

"I’m sorry, darling. I don’t think we can. A pet is a lot of work, and they have to be trained, and they make a mess-"

"I’d look after it," she chimed up.

"What about when you’re at school?" he countered.

She tucked her lips in her mouth and looked over to Tess, whose mischievous smile had returned.

"I could do that for you, love," she said.

Alec looked at her then back at Daisy. It was an ambush. He was out numbered.

He rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses.

"I’ll think about it.”

Later that night, after Daisy had gone to bed, Alec went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for Tess and himself. It had become a routine.

"Tess, why’d you encourage her?" he asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, come on, Alec. Might not be a bad idea," she said, stroking his arm as he watched the kettle to boil.

He rubbed his eyes; he knew he’d regret this.

"Fine," he said.

Tess wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Have I told you you’re the best husband I’ve ever had?"

He snorted.

"Yeah," he said. "But I’m not cleaning up after it, alright?"

Tess laughed and grabbed their mugs from the cupboard. Alec shook his head softly as he poured their tea.


End file.
